Kagome's Chosen Mate
by Sesshoumaru Luver
Summary: what happens when kagome realizes that she is in love with someone else and inuyasha finds a maiden in the forest who is not quite so different from him at all read and see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome's Confession

"Kagome where are you going?" asked Sango.

"I'm going to the hot spring to take a bath," said Kagome.

"Wait for me. I'm coming too," said Sango.

While at the hot spring Sang decided to start some girl talk.

" Kagome, Who gave you your first kiss." asked Sango.

As a single tear drop rolled down Kagome's cheek she answered Sango's question.

"Sango, I have never had my first kiss."

"Didn't Inu-" before Sango could finish Kagome interupted her.

"No Sango, Inuyasha didn't kiss me. He is too busy chasing after that clay pot bitch of his." said Kagome "but it is ok i don't want it from him anyway"

While they were talking they didn't notice the dark cadaverous figure watching Kagome from the trees.

'Kami how can she not notice how she makes me feel.' thought the person in the trees.

"But who do you want your kiss from then. Hopefully not Koga."

"Of course not Koga, even if i tell you, you'd laugh at me,"said Kagome.

"No i wouldn't Kagome you know that" said Sango.

"You promise not to laugh."

"I promise not to laugh Kagome"

"I want my first kiss from..." She hesitated for a moment when she said, "Sesshomaru"

"Really" said Sango in a hushed tone.

"Yes but it will never work out. I mean look I'm human and he is the Lord of the Western Lands, the Ice king himself. He wouldn't realize my feelings. He wouldn't love me back." said Kagome.

Well Sango finished her bath. She got dressed and headed back to the village. When Sango was far away the figure jumped down from the tree.

The figure headed towards Kagome with lust gleaming in it's now red eyes.

Suddenly Kagome heard a twig snap.

"Who's there" asked Kagome with fear in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This Kiss

"I said who's there answer me," said Kagome as she got out and quickly got dressed.

The figure walked out of the forest and Kagome gasped.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru"

'Did he hear everything Sango and I talked about.'

"W-what are you doing her s-s-s-sesshoumaru"she managed to get out.

Instead of an answer she got a very passionate kiss from him. She started pushing on his chest struggling to push him away but she couldn't make him move. She realized that she couldn't push him away she gave in to the kiss. He started to nibble at her bottom lip only to hear her moan giving him the chance to slip in his tongue and gently caress the cave of her mouth. She felt her knees grow shaky. He put his arm around her waist to hold her up. He broke the kiss only to come up for air.

"But why?" was all she could say.

"Because my heart aches for your love, my body aches for your touch, and I ache for you."

"But how can you love me I am human?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I don't care what you are I love you. May I ask you a question, my love"

"Yes you may ask me."

"How did you like you first kiss?"

"It was great but how did you know it was my first kiss?" said Kagome "Have you been spying on me sesshomaru"

"No, Kinda, Yes i was"

"Why didn't you just come to me a-a-and"

Before she could finish he had kissed her again but this time she put her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beware Chapter is 1 big lemon\lime **

They pulled away for air. Kagome was still in shock from the first kiss. '_What just happened did he kiss me omg he did! does sesshoumaru have feelings for me?_' Kagome thought to herself.

She suddenenly snapped back when she felt his hott breath on her neck he started kissing her. He slowly nibbled on her neck only to earn a low moan from Kagome.

She fell to the ground only to find out that sesshoumaru was on top of her and he was naked. This made her blush she quickly turned her face from him so that he wouldnt see her cheeks turn rosey red. He turned her face back to him she suddenenly found herself kissing him again they began to feel on each other. Sesshomaru was getting a little annoyed with her clothes so he ripped them completely off of her Kagome only thought that to be the sexiest things and it turned her on to unbelieveable heights. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy he used all of the strenghth he had not to take her right then and there.

Her nuzzled at her neck breathing in her sweet scent he then trailed kisses down her neck to the middle of the beautiful mounds on her chest he slowly suckled on her right breast making circles around her nipple with his tounge she moaned, "Sesshoumaru p-please"

"please what miko"he knew what she wanted but he wanted to hear her beg for it. "you have to tell me what you want"

He kissed his way down her stomache coming very close to her core he could smell her arousal grow stronger with each inch he went lower she moaned when he came face to face with her core he could smell her her scent was like a drug it was dragging him deeper she smelt like vanilla and cinnamin. He was going crazy he wanted her now!!!

**'Take her'**

_'no i cant not yet'_

**'she is right there she is not even trying to get away she wants it'**

_'i want to tease her first'_

He then stuck one finger gently in her core he was awarded with a loud moan from the miko hearing her he started to eagerly pumping in and out of her with every moan his inner youkai was slipping but he held back in order to not hurt her during their mating. She had orgasmed atleat three times and yet she was still going not one woman sesshomaru had seen had held this long before going unconcious

"Sesshoumaru PLEASE" she yelled at him.

He raise himself up to her face without stopping what he was doing

"Are you sure Kagome," he asked.

"Of course im sure sesshoumaru"

he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered to he "im sorry my little miko this will hurt"

before she could say anything he removed his finger and his hard member into her and she screamed only to feel sesshomaru's lips against hers her nails were digging into sesshoumaru's back he waited a little while for her to adjust to his size and with her word he began slowly pumping in and out of her. Kagome could start to feel pure extasy replace the pain and she moaned

" Har..der fas..ter sess...homaru" she screamed

he happily obliged and with every stroke she moaned louder Kagome now Climaxed and as she did sesshomaru heard his name slip off her tounge right after her climax sesshoumaru as spilled his seed in her he bit into her neck and she screamed again and fell unconcious he pulled out of her. He laid on his back next to his mate.

Sniffing the air he smelled his brothers scent he slowly pic up Kagome and went back to his castle there he went to his chambers and climbed into his bed with Kagome in his arms holding her close to him. He slowly fell asleep with his arms around her waist and his nose close to her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent.

**Note from the author: **Hey if you like the story send me some reviews i wont make another chapter until i get atleast ten reviews so pretty much this chapter was just a big lime\lemon so srry if you dont like it


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning After

She woke up the next morning thinking that last night was a dream. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room looked beautiful. The wall were decorated with a beautiful portrait of Sesshomaru and his parents. She went to get up out of the bed when she felt a strong arm hold her down. She knew it was Sesshomaru.

She turned over and slowly put her hand against his cheek and said "Good morning, my love"

He opened his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Their noses were about an inch apart "Good morning" he said just before pulling her into a very passionate kiss with a hint a lust to it. When they finally broke the kiss for air Kagome was ready to get out of bed and go get so fresh air out in the lands not to mention spend some time with Rin the girl whom she hasn't seen in 3 years.

"OK Sesshomaru time to get up we cant stay in bed all day."

"oh yes we can"

"well I for one won't it's called being lazy and I am not lazy"

"OK well you can talk a bathe if you want and meet me down stairs in the dining room for breakfast"

Sesshomaru said while going to the closet and pulling out the most beautiful kimono Kagome had ever seen. It was a dark red silk kimono with roses of many different colors designed on it. He showed her where the bathroom was and went down to the dining room. Kagome on the other hand put her hair in a bun and relaxed in the warm water. After about a half an hour sesshomaru was still down stairs waiting for her he thought maybe she got lost on her way there so he followed her scent and she was still in the bathroom he was wondering what was taking her so long so he peeked inside he saw her she was bathing her beautiful hair pulled into a bun the water slowly drizzling down her softskin as she came out of the water. He could smell her scent she still smelled like vanilla and cinnamin. He slowly felt his inu escaping he closed the door and went back to the dining room and calmed down. A few minutes later Kagome came walking down the stairs she looked gorgeous the kimono hugged her tight showing off every curve and bend of her body Sesshomaru almost started drooling. They ate their breakfast and Kagome went out to the garden to play with Rin.

**back with the Inu gang**

"I can't believe he took Kagome he is probably going to use her as a bargaining tool to get the tetsaiga" said Sango.

" That Bastard "Said Inuyasha "I'll kill him for taking my Kagome"

"What are you talking about ''Your'' Kagome you have your Kikyo" said Shippo before Inuyasha struck him over his head.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha" asked Sango

"I smell wolf" said Inuyasha

"Yo mutt face wait wheres my Kagome"

"Shes not yours and she never will be now I'll be taking those jewel shards from your legs" Inuyasha said while unsheathing the tetsaiga.

"Pick it up Inuyasha, Koga Kagome was taken by Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru."

" Stupid mutt how can you let that happen after i kill him i am going to kill you" Koga said after he took off to find Kagome.

**OK back to Sesshomaru & Kagome**

Sesshomaru was in his study and Kagome was with Rin in the garden. Rin was picking some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru. All of a sudden Sesshomaru could smell the scent of blood and tears.


	5. Chapter 5

He ran down to the garden as fast as he could where he found Kagome holding onto Rin to get her to stop crying she had cut her self on the roses.

Sesshomaru now smelt the scent of a demon coming into his lands. The demon was now standing in front of Sesshomaru.

"Koga what are you doing here" asked Kagome.

"What do you mean what am I doing here I came to save my woman"

Kagome now heard a growl come from Sesshomaru.. Kagome sent him a signal telling him to stop that she had it under control.

"Koga I am not your woman and I never will be I have told you many times before plus I don't need saving I am doing fine"

"No you're not this bastard kidnapped you"around this time the rest of the gang arrived.

"momma"Said Shippo the little kitsune.

" Hey Shippo how are you doing"asked Kagome

"I'm doing fine are you hurt did Sesshomaru hurt you cause if he did he will pay with his life"

"Shippo I am fine he didn't hurt me"

"You bastard why did you kidnap Kagome" Asked Inuyasha

"I didn't kidnap her she came on her own free will"

"Bastard don't lie to me you kidnapped her she would never go with you"

"Inuyasha SIT!!!" Yelled Kagome "Inuyasha I did come with him on my own free will"

"B-b-b-but why Kagome"

"Because I got tired of you hurting me and saying you loved me then sneaking out to go see Kikyo (kinky- ho) and because of you my heart shattered but luckily there was someone to pick up the peices"

"who would be a better mate than me tell me and I'll kill him"

"Who you want to know who you should know we are at his castle" just as she said that Sesshomaru stepped up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"S-sesshomaru please tell me it can't be" Sesshomaru moved her hair to show his mating mark.

Inuyasha passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome NOOOO!!!!!" Inuyasha woke up screaming.

"Inuyasha shut up you'll wake everybody up"Kagome told him.

Inuyasha got up ran to her and hugged her still not noticing where they were. "Oh my god Kagome I had the worst dream" he sniffed her and looked at her neck there it was it wasn't a dream after all he backed up with horror in his eyes. "OMG it wasn't a dream my brother does have Kagome" he wanted to run and kill someone and that someone was Sessoumaru but he didn't his heart was so filled with sorrow that he couldn't move all he was able to do was lower his head hand cry.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was in his study getting his work done when all of a sudden he caught the stench of sorrow and tears. He got out of his chair and slowly walked in that direction. As soon as Inuyasha caught the scent of his brother his sorrow immediately turned into anger and he stopped crying. He burst out of the room to find Sesshoumaru and give him a piece of his mind.

"SESSHOUMARU" screamed Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

Kagome knew what was going to happen but she took her time to follow Inuyasha knowing that he was going to lose a battle anyway.

"Inuyasha OSUWARI" said Kagome just as they approached Sesshoumaru.

"Why Kagome why???" asked Inuyasha.

"Ask Kikyo you abandoned me for that clay pot bitch so many times I eventually lost the love I had for you" she practically yelled at him her face went red with anger. Her heart had sunken so low when she loved him but he kept sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to HER.

"But Kag-" he wasn't able to finish because Kagome interrupted

"No Inuyasha I am tired of your excuses you made your choice now you will just have to live with the consequences of your decision I am with Sesshoumaru now and you want to know why because he shows me respect one thing you have never shown me in the 4 years I have followed you you have never said thank you for the things I did for you and yet I have been loyal and I loved you and you never returned any of my feelings you rarely called me by my name you always called me MIKO or WENCH or my personal favorite BITCH I am so sick and tired of it I don't want to talk about anything with you anymore you hurt me so hard that I could barely breath or think I WILL NEVER BE YOURS GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK ASS HEAD ITS OVER BETWEEN US" she screamed then turned around and went to the garden to think leaving behind a proud Sesshoumaru and a stunned Inuyasha. When she got to the garden she started to cry just thinking about the awful memories of him leaving in the night and her laying in her bed crying because of him.

Suddenly she felt someone's arm go around her waist she knew it was Sesshoumaru so she leaned into his chest and cried harder he rubbed her back and said "Kagome don't cry I hate seeing you like this"

"How can I ...n-not cry... he h-hurt me ...and n-now he wants to...take m-me back s-so...

he c-can hurt me a-a-again" she managed to get out between sobs she was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. And the tears she shed were all over her face and were soaking into his shirt eventually she cried herself to sleep. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to their room and laid her in the bed. He went back to his study to finish his work.

Not that long after there was a knock on the door "Enter" said Sesshoumaru.

"How's Kagome"

"She is fine she cried for a while then fell asleep"

"ohh well will you tell her I left"

"This Sesshoumaru will do no such thing you will be staying for a while along with the monk the slayer and the kitsune even though I despise you Inuyasha I believe Kagome would like to spend time with you all when she wakes up and do not try to leave or I will hunt you down and bring you back."

"Fine then tell me where my room is"

"Down the hall take to rights then a left and that is your room the same one you had when you lived here"


	7. Chapter7

"OK good night big brother" said Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha went to his room and laid in his bed to think. To think about Kagome and why he could be so stupid as to let her go into the arms of Sesshoumaru. He was very stupid indeed to lose his love to his brother. She didn't love him anymore she was with Sesshoumaru now and he loved her.

Meanwhile back in Kagome's room

Kagome was waking up and she remembered all of what had happened and she started to cry again. Sesshoumaru being a demon could smell the scent of salt and knew that Kagome was awake so he went to her and found her on the bed with her face in the pillow trying to muffle her cries. Sesshoumaru went to her laid on the bed and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She was so melancholy and she was hurting so badly. It hurt him just to see her like this. Not too soon he was brought out of his thoughts by an arm around him and a face pressed against his chest he could feel her tears through his shirt.

"Kagome stop crying, it is so painful for me to see you like this"Sesshoumaru said to her as she calmed herself and stopped crying

"Look at me Kagome"He said "I won't let him take you no matter what"

"I know Sesshoumaru it's just the fact that he wants me back that pains me"

"Well come we have guests and its time for dinner"

She fallowed him out the door and the went to the dining room and saw everyone else sitting down at the table.

"Hello"Kagome said as soon as she noticed they were staring at her. She sat down and they all ate silently when they were done Sango went to her room to take a bath. Miroku went to his room and went to sleep. Inuyasha went to his room to continue thinking. Sesshoumaru went back to his study and Kagome went to the garden to look at the stars. While she looked at the stars she didn't notice the person that came up behind her it was Sesshoumaru. He kissed her neck softly earning him a moan.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"and I you Kagome" He picked her up bridal style and carried her off to bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Kagome woke up the next morning happy to know that she had Sesshoumaru by her side

"A wake I see" said Sesshoumaru

"yes my love I am awake" answered Kagome

"Well I don't know about you but I am Hungry" he said with a very husky voice

"Well then my lord I suggest you go down stairs and have breakfast"

"Do you really think it is food my mouth craves"

He kissed her neck and worked his way down, bringing her kimono with his hands. He took all her clothes off. Kagome moaned and became very aroused. He could smell it and smirked up at her. He kissed each breast and then her stomach. He worked all the way down to her thighs. He kissed each thigh then turned to her core. He gently licked her and she tasted sweeter than ever before. She moan with great pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted her but he wanted to tease her. So he licked her clit and she started to buck against him so he took one finger and inserted it inside of her pumping harder and faster with each stroke she was moaning louder with each stroke she soon orgasmed all over his hand Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out and licked the liquid off making her even more aroused he then kissed her so she could taste herself. He couldn't take it anymore and so he trust into her with great speed. Her loud scream of pleasure (due to him hitting her pleasure spot deep inside) was covered with his lips.

"h-h-harder faster ohhhh god yes Sesshoumaru right there"

"come for me my sweet koi" Sesshoumaru whispered huskily in her ear. He began to go faster with his demon speed the bed was moving at light speed with him the bed started making loud sounds due to the fact that it was beating against the wall.

For 3 hours they did this before they both climaxed together. Sesshoumaru collapsed next to her panting harder than ever. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Kagome awoke alone. She decided to go to the hot spring. She got up, put on her robe, and headed to the other room. As she lay in the hot spring she drifted off to the land of dreams.

Soon Sesshoumaru came home and found that Kagome was not in her bed. He searched the entire castle only to find his mate in the hot spring. He looked at her. She was more gorgeous than the sun setting on the August sky. He walked towards the hot spring and got undressed. He got in slowly not to startle the sleeping Kagome. He put his hand on her left cheek. She felt so soft softer than anything he could ever imagine. He sniffed her. She smelled like lavender and vanilla but most of all and his favorite part she smelled like him. He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. To his surprise he heard a low moan almost too low for him to hear it. He then kissed her all the while moving his tongue over her bottom lip for entrance. She happily obliged. He rubbed his tongue all over her mouth not leaving an inch untouched. She tasted likes the strawberries she had ate the night before. He then broke the kiss to give her some much needed air. She suddenly opened her eyes and he saw himself get lost in a sea of blue. My god everything about her drove him to the edge. He couldn't help but love her more and more each and everyday.

"Hello my love," He said in a husky voice.

"Hello," She answered back her voice very low.

"Are you hungry, my dear?" He asked her.

"Sadly yes" Kagome answered politely.

They got dressed and went to have breakfast. After breakfast Sesshoumaru had to go to his study and that left kagome alone so she decided to go take a stroll in the garden. She sat smelling the roses thinking. 'I love Inuyasha like a brother but he wants more' 'no matter what happens I am going to be with Sesshoumaru anyway'

"Hey Kagome" a voice said from behind her. She knew who it was so there was no use turning around.

"Hey Inuyasha she said in an eerie tone.

"Kagome I-"

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha I already know" her voice was sad and she was struggling to keep from crying.

"Kag-" he pleaded.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT INUYASHA" she yelled at him.

Inuyasha tried to hold it back but it was no use 1 tear drop fell from his right eye. He ran he wanted to run as far as he could. She knew what she did and she regretted it but she knew it was the right thing to do or else he wouldn't stop loving her.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's the next chapter Enjoy!!!

Inuyasha has been missing for more than a week and Kagome has been ill lately. Sesshoumaru can't figure out why Kagome is ill. So believing that her illness is related to Inuyasha's disappearance he has set out to find his Half-Brother.

Sesshoumaru had been searching when he got a surprise visit from his servant jaken.

" MY LORD, MY LORD," Jaken screamed from the sky(hes sittin on ah-un)

" What is it Jaken?" he said in an aggitated voice.

" My Lord, Lady Kagome Is not looking very well she has gotten worse than before" he said hurriedly. When Sessoumaru heard this he rushed back to Kagome as fast as he could run it took him 12 hours but he made it back. Kagome was laying on the bed in their quarters. She was looking like she saw a ghost, her skin was pale and she was in the fetal position. He went up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. he leaned down and gntly kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome..." he said sounding very concerned. she got up off the bed and pushed passed him to the bathroom. When he looked in her direction he saw her leaned over the toilet throwing up. He went to her side and held her hair up for her. When she was done he cleaned her up and brought her to his medical doctor.

"What is wrong with her I mean not even i can figure it out." Asked Sesshoumaru he was so concerned he almost started to hyperventalate.

"Alright callm down I'll run a few tests and I'll get back to you it'll take a couple hours okay so why don't you go relax she'll be fine" the doctor reassured him. So Sesshoumaru reluctantly went back to his room and laid down.

**Inuyasha**

Inuasha ran until he was sure he was far away from Kagome. He had ran until he couldn't run anymore. He was now in the Eastern territory.

" I am sorry Kagome for everything," He said between pants as tears stained his face. he stopped to rest at a nearby hot spring for a little while.

He had already gotten undressed and was relaxing in the sprin when he heard a noise coming from the forest. He turned to see a woman running from a large demon. He quickly got the tetseiga and started to fight with the demon.

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha screamed. The demon was torn to shreds. He began to relax when he then remembered the girl that the demon was chasing. He turned to see a girl whose skin was as light as a peach. Her cheeks were a beautiful rose red. Her eyes were so blue they put the sky to shame. She had long black hair that came down to the bottom of her back. She was wearing a cloth over her the top of her head and a lovely black kimono with two red dragons on it.

He noticed that she had a blush on her face and he then saw where she was looking. He immediately hid behind a tree remembering he was naked. Inuyasha cursed under his breath when he heard her giggling.

" What the hell is so funny," Inuyasha yelled at her as he ran for his clothes.

"Nothing," She said. Inuyasha was hurrying to get dressed afterwards he jumped up into one of the trees and looked up at the sky. For some reason all he could think about was Kagome.

" What's your name, demon," she asked curiosity and fear evident in her voice. Clearly she knew that he was a demon from the way he looked.

" My name is Inuyasha and i am not a demon, wench," He said said still not paying attention to the uightgirl.

"IM NOT A WENCH" She screamed at him and walked off. He decided to chase after her.

" GOD, she acts alot like kagome," He thought as he followed the young woman through the forest.

She kept getting hit by vines and tree branches and she was headed for the creek ahead of her. Little did she know that inuyasha was following her. She sat on the bank of the creek and started to try and catch one of the fish that were hiding in the water.

It was fairly close to dark and she still hadn't caught a fish. She was hungry and tired. Inuyasha had been watching from a tree with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"Think you can do any better Baka" She said without turning around.

"How in the 7 hells did she know I was here she hasnt even turned around," He said to him self his body shaking in fear.

" I have very good senses you don't need to be afraid of me Inuyasha," She said looking directly at him. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on her face. Afew seconds later she was on the tree branch with Inuyasha. She took the cloth off of her head to reveal to Inuyasha's surprise a pair of black furry wolf ears. Inuyasha's reaction made her giggle. He had fainted and fell out of the tree.

_Send atleast 20 reviews for next chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru was getting restless. He had been pacing in his room for the past hour and the servants were afraid to go near him because the servant who gave him his food had nearly gotten thrown into the wall.

'What the hell could they be doing' Sesshoumaru thought. He was in a grouchy mood his mate was sick and he didn't know what was wrong. His beautiful warm golden eyes were now cold as cold as they have ever been he showed no emotion in them, he didn't want to. If Kagome wasn't there he had no reason to show his emotion. He was broken out of his train of thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kagome is fine. She is sleeping at the moment, but we couldn't find anything wrong with her." The man said.

"Are you sure? Then why has she been like this?" Sesshoumaru replied fear showing in his voice his concern Kagome was evident.

"It's just morning sickness no need to worry," He reassured him with a smile on his face. You could have sworn that everybody heard the click as Sesshoumaru peiced together everything.

"You mean...Kagome...She...," Sesshoumaru stammered.

"Yes, Kagome she is."

A huge grin broke out across Sesshoumaru's face. He was ecstatic that Kagome was fine ,but to find out that they were expecting a child made him even more excited. He almost started dancing around the room.

"You'll be able to see her when she wakes. We will notify you when that happens." The man told him and left the room.

__

The sun was now rising it had been atleast 12 hours since Inuyasha fell out of the tree and passed out. The unnamed woman in which he pinned the blame had gone out, killed a deer and had cooked it over an open fire. Inuyasha was start ing to move, a hint he was starting to wake up. All at once the memories of the day before came flooding back to him like a river with no end. He awoke with a start.

Jumping from his position on the ground he quickly searched for the girl only to find her sleeping by the fire with the deer torn to peices in a bowl, the bones tossed aside. next to the bowl was a canteen filled with water.

He looked back at her and found himself unable to look away. Her perfect skin glowed in the light of the fire. She looked so fragile and innocent yet fierce and sinful. He walked and sat next to her.

She had her head on a pillow made of a cloth of some kind. Her hands rested under the pillow. He reached toward her slowly careful not to wake her. He ran his fingers lightly over the skin of her cheek. This simple action caused her to yank her hand from under the pillow and the next thing that Inuyasha knew She was holding a dagger to his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru left the room excited about the news he'd just received. Two hours had gone by. Kagome still had not awoken. Which gave Sesshoumaru time to prepare. Sesshoumaru started by hiring some workers. They were to take the entire 4th floor of the castle and turn it into one whole room. It would take them a little over a month to get it done. Sesshoumaru would get to sense the sex of the child on Kagome's 3rd month and he hoped it would be a boy. He decided to let Kagome decorate the room how ever she'd like. He had been shaken from his thoughts by a knock at his study door. 

"Enter..." Sesshoumaru said in a cool voice. A servant enter the room.

"I have come to inform you that Lady Kagome has woken up my lord." The servant said she then got up closed the door and left to perform her duties.

'Thank Kami she's awake have they told her' He thought to himself.

**'WHO CARES LETS GO TO OUR MATE'**

'Where the hell have you been lately'

**'I HAVE BEEN ON VACATION DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING YOU GET WHEN YOU ARE WORRIED'**

'I do not get worried'

**'OH YES YOU DO BECAUSE IF YOU DID NOT OUR MATE WOULD NOT BE WHERE SHE IS AT THE MOMENT'**

**'TALK TO ME'**

'Silence'

**'I WILL NOT'**

'You will or you will not ever come out with our mate'

**'GOD YOU NEVER LET ME OUT ANYWAY'**

'And if you don't be quiet you won't'

**'I'LL ONLY BE QUIET IF YOU LET ME OUT NEXT TIME OUR MATE WANTS IT'**

'OK just shut the fuck up'

'-complete silence on the other end-'

"OH THANK GOD" Sesshoumaru yelled with relief. He started to Kagome's room hoping he would get to tell her the good news.

He was just about to open the door when he smelt her tears. He walked into the room and saw Kagome. She was standing on the balcony watching the sunset. The color of her skin was a crystalline gold glistening with the sun. Her beautiful blue eyes were glazed over with tears. She had a hand holding onto the railing and her other hand was holding on to her stomach.

WHOOOOHOOOOO back to Inuyasha 

Inuyasha's amber eyes were wide with fear he hadn't expected her to hold a weapon to his throat from such a simple touch. He backed away slowly, when he was on the other side of the fire she picked up her dagger.

"What's your name?"Inuyasha said shocking her.

"What?" She answered him. Not many people would ask her name because of what she was only her best friend knew her name and she wasn't here. 

"I-I want to know your name." He said again. His face was a light red.

"Why do you want to know my name no one ever wants to know my name"She said. She closed her eyes and laid down again facing the forest, not daring look at Inuyasha.

"I don't know just tell me your name." Inuyasha was getting frustrated. Why wasn't she telling him her name? Does she not trust him? Of course she doesn't after he touched while she was sleeping.

"My-my name is...Kisa." She said in a low voice. He could barely hear her but thanks to being half-demon his ears picked it up. She shivered. Inuyasha saw this and laid the shirt of his fire rat robe over her seeing as she had nothing to cover with. 

"T-t-thank you." She said.

"No problem just rest." 

'Doesn't Kagome have a friend named Kisa?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'Doesn't Kagome travel with a guy named Inuyasha' Kisa thought to herself.

**DAMN THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER HAHA CLIFF HANGER**


	12. Author Info

Author Info...

for you that asked questions

no sesshoumaru and kagome will not split up

those of you who want to know what the child will be youkai or hanyou girl or boy find out later

Kisa happens to be my character shes a hanyou half wolf youkai I will explain everything soon im in the process of writing a chapter

if any of you have any ideas or suggestions help me out I have a bit of writer's block at the moment review with help


End file.
